1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rope with a core and a casing surrounding the core which is of a multitude of synthetic fibers and the casing is of a multitude of synthetic fibers that are interlaced with one another.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A wide variety of cores of the type mentioned above are known and are frequently manufactured in the form of an interlaced casing of polyester, polyamide, or polypropylene fibers.
When ropes of this kind are used in outdoor applications, they are exposed to environmental conditions without protection. Powerful solar radiation, in particular due to the UV radiation that it contains, has a very negative impact on the fatigue durability of such ropes and causes them to wear rapidly and require replacement. The service life and usability of known ropes tend to decrease rapidly when the ropes are used in chemically aggressive media.
On the other hand, yarns have been disclosed, such as by U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,828, which have an interlaced casing of PTFE and are used as caulking strips or pump packing strips. Yarns of this kind, however, have only low strengths, in particular only a low tensile strength.